


[McSpirk]人生若祇如初見番外篇

by aLady



Series: McSpirk Mirror [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mirror Universe, Past Underage Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Top Spock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 鏡像McSpirk的故事時間點在正篇之前
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock
Series: McSpirk Mirror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161962





	[McSpirk]人生若祇如初見番外篇

那是他們第一次見面。

「你好，我是你的室友，James T. Kirk。」

McCoy本來在擦拭課堂用的開刀器具，忽然聽到有人說話，他本能地拿起一把刀朝門口射去。門口站著的那人笑著，接住醫刀對他而言只是小菜一疊，只見他一手隨意勾著行李袋，拿著刀的那隻手耍著刀子，單腳關上門。

「你好，我再介紹自己一次，我是你的室友，James T. Kirk。」

McCoy卻看呆了。這雙藍色瞳孔是如此閃閃發耀，這笑容有點狡詐卻非常迷人，一頭金髮宛若驕陽，細長的睫毛眨呀眨的……他於是知道自己陷落了。

「McCoy，Leonard McCoy。」他走向前抽走自己的刀子，也不管刀刃已經劃破了他的手指。Jim像隻獵鷹似的看著他流血的傷口，又像隻貓一樣迅速抓起他的手，將流出的血舔了乾淨。甚至……甚至用他的舌頭舔拭著還未癒合的傷口，而眼神始終盯著McCoy，從未離開過。

澄籃的大眼睛還有殷紅的唇瓣，那條舔著自己手指的舌頭色情極了，McCoy終於忍不住下腹的衝動，將金髮青年一把拉進自己懷裡。

「我是醫學系的，你呢？」他手上的醫刀劃破了Jim的衣裳，露出他白皙的胸口，粉紅色的乳暈看起來嬌豔欲滴，如果再讓皮膚因情慾染上粉紅的顏色，那將是多美麗的一幅藝術品。

金髮青年環抱住McCoy的脖子，調戲似地說，「指揮系。」

然後McCoy就知道自己再也逃不開Jim Kirk的掌握了。

「給我，然後我會給你你想要的。」Jim在拉開McCoy的褲頭之後，握住了他的陰莖，然後跪下含住那根東西，眼神卻沒有離開過McCoy。

他甚至不知道誰是獵物，是他，還是含住他陰莖的金髮青年。

Jim的口技相當熟練，但McCoy並不在意在此之前他舔過了多少根陰莖。如果沒有那些人的訓練，他是享受不到這麼完美的口交，更別說由上而下睥睨著金髮青年因為情慾而泛紅的雙頰，那讓他想要把自己所有骯髒的分泌物全部噴在那張漂亮的臉蛋上，最好讓他細密的睫毛沾染了白色的精液，那就太完美了。

然而Jim並不允許他動手。

McCoy回過神以後才發現自己的雙手已經被反綁在椅子之後了，全裸。

「這雙手……是未來的回春妙手，不能傷到。」Jim一邊說，一邊撩著McCoy的胸口。Jim……他被割破的衣服還在身上，緊身的黑色皮褲卻還完完整整地在他身上，貼合著他緊致而挺翹的臀部。

「噓，什麼都別說，別破壞這美妙的初遇。」Jim將食指抵在了McCoy正想開口的唇上，笑容就像沙漠的陽光一樣，讓人迷失。

Jim拿起刀子割破自己的皮褲，程度恰好露出他的臀部，McCoy發誓那是他見過最誘人的屁股，更別說當金髮青年親自把塞在體內的長條東西拉出來的畫面了，那肯定是他所看過最美妙的色情片。

「你不必擔心會痛，我早已習慣了，再說疼痛會讓性更加愉快。」Jim對他說這些話的時候，緩緩坐到了他發硬的陰莖上。

緊致、濕潤而溫熱。

那是他有生以來最歡愉的一場性事。

雖然他沒有把精液噴射在Jim Kirk的臉上，但全數射在了更好的地方——他的體內，他不管對方怎麼想，但他認定這象徵著Jim Kirk是他的了。

然而他是錯的，或者至少是誤解了自己的能耐。

Jim Kirk從來都不是一個能受人掌控的人，他不知何故年紀輕輕就相當洞悉人們的性格，那也許就是他了解McCoy喜歡怎樣的感覺、怎樣的性事的緣故。他會提出一個讓人無法拒絕的提議——人們甚至不會察覺那是個要求——然後人們就會朝著Jim所期望的去做事，McCoy想，也許在未來，他會是一名出色的指揮官……

Jim總是喜歡在人前當最閃耀的星星。

那包含了他公然挑釁學院裡的瓦肯教授。McCoy沒喜歡過什麼人，更別說Spock了，在見到那個瓦肯人的時候他就不喜歡他了，然而Jim似乎很樂衷於撩撥對方。

他相當不喜歡Jim每堂外星生物學之後被瓦肯教授叫去訓話，但是他無可奈何，因為這是Jim想要的，沒有人能夠阻止他，就連他，也沒有那個能力把阻止的話說出口。甚至也沒有能力在他把瓦肯教授帶入寢室時，移動自己的腳步離開。

只見Jim躺在床上，而瓦肯人的手緊緊掐著他脆弱的頸項。McCoy想要上前把瓦肯人拉開，教他放開Jim以免玩出人命；然而他做不到，因為那是Jim想要的。他曾經說過自己喜歡跟瓦肯人來一點窒息式性愛。

他看著Jim的眼神逐漸迷離，看著瓦肯人放開的手，看著脖子上浮現的紅印，看著瓦肯人扳開金髮青年的雙腿，然後把他那自豪的綠色陰莖給插了進去——

肉體撞擊交織著汁水的聲音充滿寢室，Jim的身體越變越粉，瓦肯人的眼神逐漸朝向他。那張沒有表情的面孔似乎在向他吟唱勝利的樂章，宣示著他才是擁有金髮青年的那名勝利者，而McCoy則是輸家。

他看著瓦肯人射精，教科書上寫著瓦肯男性射精量是人類的十倍，果真不錯，因為當Spock將陰莖抽出來時還射著，他知道那是瓦肯人故意的，因為他只要起身走向前就能把精液射在Jim因高潮而迷茫的臉上。

McCoy覺得自己的褲檔很痛。

雖然他不喜歡這個瓦肯人，不喜歡他享用著Jim的肉體，更不喜歡他在使用完後褲鍊一拉，衣服拍一拍就整整齊齊地離開宿舍，但是Jim喜歡，那麼他又有什麼辦法？

他早就被金髮青年吃得死死的，沒有了辦法。

  
  


  
  
  
  


「Bones，我愛你，也愛Spock。你會怪我嗎？」那日，Jim一邊幫他口交，一邊問他這個問題。

「……Jim？」McCoy正在高潮關頭，沒料到Jim會說這種話。

「我愛你，也愛Spock。我希望我們三個能夠在一起，逍遙度日。」Jim的舌頭快速刺激他的鈴口，讓他無法思考。

「我知道你不會拒絕，你不曾在感情的事上拒絕過我。」

是，他是不曾在任何事上拒絕過Jim，這一點除了Jim之外，沒有人比他更清楚。

在高潮的瞬間他不知道自己答應了什麼，但那都不重要。重要的是，他跟Jim在一起，共同享受著這一時刻。Jim用他那煽情的舌頭舔了舔從嘴角流出的白濁，笑著勾起了McCoy的下巴，深吻。

  
  


在學院就讀期間，他們一同度過無數個日夜，做過無數次的愛，只有那一晚，Jim才真正對他敞開心扉。那時，他們同在寢室，分享著一張床。Jim枕著自己的雙臂，看著白得發寒的天花板，笑著告訴他這些事情。

「你知道讓我離家出走的事情是什麼嗎？」他離家出走的事情在帝國高層是出了名的，誰不關心這個帝國英雄的兒子呢？

「嗯哼？」

「Sam Kirk，我哥哥，他強暴了我。」他輕描淡寫，「Frank死後，好像過了一兩年吧，我長大了一些，他就開始了。」

「什麼——」McCoy幾乎要從床上彈起。他知道Jim對性事相當開放，也知道他甚至有性愛成癮的問題，但沒有想過肇因很會是——

「沒什麼，我後來又長大了一些就離家出走了。Sam雖然透過警察懸賞我，想把我找回去，但我在外面混得不錯，誰要回那個鬼地方？不過呢，呵，在Pike邀我入學院後，報到前一天我偷偷溜了回去，把他打得半死不活，他到現在都不知道是誰打他的。」

Jim說這些時面帶微笑，好像那些發生在自己身上的事都是別人的，而這讓McCoy感到……不捨。

「你知道我有些性愛成癮，我想是那時候染上的。」

「你沒有打算告發他嗎？在帝國不允許——」強姦，何況還是兄弟——

McCoy能夠接受Jim濫交，能夠接受他享受著激烈的性愛，但斷斷不能接受Jim被……被……

那個禽獸！

「有用嗎？」Jim笑了。

那笑聲讓McCoy發寒。

他不知道為什麼以Jim有仇必報的個性卻始終沒有對他那變態兄長下手，雖然他看起來似乎打過這樣的主意，卻不知為何沒付諸實踐。Jim相當有能力，除了那金燦燦的髮絲下藏著許多算計，他的體能也相當出色，他絕對有能力殺了那個變態，卻不知道為什麼不去做。

這或許是Jim的選擇，可是他不甘Jim被欺負，而欺負他的人卻沒事。

於是McCoy抓住Jim的手，「我陪你吧，Jim，我跟你一起動手，我知道你想。」他清楚了解Jim，對於一切障礙，一切讓他受辱的人，他都會毫不猶豫。

「如何動手？」

「我能用我配的毒藥，這毒性在帝國還沒有人查得出來。然後我們放火燒了他。」

Jim轉過身來，一隻手撐著頭，眼睛笑得瞇瞇的，藍色的眼光在黑暗中閃閃發亮。

「好，反正那棟破房子對我來說沒有任何意義，除了我小時候的悲慘時光之外。那就燒了吧！」他聳了聳肩。

Jim爬起身來，再次坐到他的身上，俯下身捧著他的臉，給了他一個深吻，然後自己動了起來，「真舒服，Bones，如果以後我當上艦長，我一定讓你道我的艦上當醫官。」

「除了你，別的人我都不想追隨。」

「除了你，我信不了別人。」

「Jim，我永遠不會背叛你。」

「只有你對我是真心的，Bones……」

「只要你有困難，我永遠都是你最值得信賴的幫手。」

「啊……真舒服……真棒……」

「我要到了，要到了……」

他再一口吞下。

  
  
  
  


大約在他們三年級的時候，Jim的前任——或者說他用來取悅自己身體的對象——Gary Mitchell設計要把Jim拐到離地球最遠的淫窟去，以報復他對自己只是逢場作戲。

帝國是不可能放任他們把英雄之子綁到那種地方的，那地方是反抗軍經常出沒交換資訊的所在，他們絕不可能坐視不管。於是他們找到了Jim——其中當然有Spock付出的努力——而McCoy到趕到醫院時只看到昏迷的Jim。

「Jim，沒事的，我來了。」當他抱著所愛時，幾乎就要掉下淚來。

身上的傷可以被處理修復，但是心靈的又該如何？

McCoy不知道。

「心痛嗎？」Spock無聲無息地來到了他們旁邊。「那幫人已經被處死了，我親手執行。」

「我猜我應該說謝謝。」

「道謝是不必的，你跟我共享著Jim的愛。」

McCoy忽然感覺很諷刺，都說瓦肯人是沒有感情的種族，可Spock的嘴上說著愛，天知道他對Jim是否為真愛，又或者殺死Gary時，Spock已經預見了什麼？Jim待其他人都不是真心，又焉知Spock不擔心自己也是其一。

「是啊，我跟你共享著他的愛……」他答應過Jim。

無論自己做不做得到，他都要接受Spock。

  
  
  


直到他們登艦的那天，他們的三人行才正式開始。

Jim殺了Pike然後取代他成為企業號艦長，帝國金童的名號就此誕生。在他成為艦長的那一天，他們在艦長艙房內，Jim拉著他們的手，告訴他們，「你們是我的左右手，也是我的情人。」

McCoy被推倒在床上，Jim緩緩地坐到了他硬挺的陰莖上，在金髮男人發出舒服的喘息時，Spock從他的背後插了進去。McCoy沒有跟人搞過3P，Jim也從未在跟他做愛時同時使用玩具，而現在，現在居然是瓦肯人那尺寸驚人的陰莖同時插了進來。在Jim狹窄的內壁裡，他的陰莖根Spock的陰莖緊緊貼在一起。

他抓著Jim的雙峰，因為Spock已經占據了Jim的腰間，在瓦肯人猛力推進時，連McCoy都能感受到瓦肯陰莖上的紋路。貼近、摩擦與碰撞，他們放肆地在金髮男人的體內橫衝直撞。Jim從來不是個會在性事上掩飾的人，他放蕩的叫聲從未停歇，握住自身的手也沒有停過。他的身體越變越粉嫩，身上除了Spock宣示占有的咬痕外，就是情慾的潮紅。

McCoy也不甘示弱地把Jim的頭給拉了下來，強迫他張開嘴讓自己的舌頭進入。瓦肯人可以在Jim的皮膚上留下印記，那他就要在Jim的口中索取甜蜜。於此同時，他的雙手並沒有放過Jim可憐的乳首，那柔軟而尖挺的部位，是他等一下要放入口中的美味。

接著事態越演越烈，瓦肯人的嘴離開了Jim的背，取而代之的是在他臀部上的擊打。巴掌離開那挺翹的臀肉之後留下了鮮紅的掌印，而McCoy看到了，看到了Spock臉上的睥睨。如果說Spock在欣賞自己的傑作，應該沒有人不會相信。

而後Spock似乎厭倦了看到Jim自瀆的手，於是把金髮男人的雙手往後鎖在背後，讓他看起來就像自己的所有。

此時的McCoy也已經改變侵略的目標。他的舌頭快速地蹂躪著Jim的乳尖，雖說男人的胸部不如女人豐滿，但是乳頭的敏感卻是共通的，他知道Jim的兩顆泛紅的乳首向來敏感，所以他才不斷蹂躪著，讓乳頭紅腫得如同還未站放的花苞。

「快一點……快……」Jim仍然在命令著他們，即使他現在才是被侵略著的人，「噢！對！真棒，對……就是這樣子……對，噢你們真棒，對，那裡，就是那裡……」

他跟瓦肯人同時加了速。

「啊啊……快到了……快到了……」

他們很快就達到了高潮。Jim的精液射在了McCoy的胸上，沾染了他的胸毛；而他跟Spock的精液全數射進了Jim的體內。

然後拔了出來，任由合不攏的穴口吐出吃不下的白濁。

「都是因為你們，看看我這肚子都脹大了。」疲憊的Jim大字躺在床上，撫摸著自己的肚子，機伶地微笑著，「要是能懷孕，這都幾個月大了。」

「如果你有子宮，我一定讓你懷孕。」Spock不客氣地上前擠壓他的肚子，讓他不舒服地發出了嗯啊的悶聲，但卻讓他繼續。被擠壓之後的Jim排出了更多的精液，而不服輸的McCoy走了過去，然後把噴在自己胸口的白濁刮了下來，送進Jim的口中。

「你願意，我就能幫你裝個，但是我捨不得。」雖然他跟Spock不怎麼合得來，但卻能因為同一個人而願意連在一起。

「你們都是我的愛人，來，給我親親。」Jim張開他的雙手迎接愛人。

親吻著Jim的手與足，McCoy意外自己感到相當滿足。

在那之後，他們還有許許多多次的交纏，歲月似乎在床上過得特別慢。但是沒有人抱怨什麼，因為那是他們唯一能夠放鬆自己的時候。

只有幾次，Jim讓Spock獨自占有他。那是Spock處決了叛徒母親之後的事了，他們三個聚集在Spock的艙房，而他告訴McCoy他要安慰Spock。

「你做得很好，Spock，面對叛徒，這是唯一合理的決定。」

Jim從他身後撫上Spock的臉，將他的臉彎過來，方便自己的唇纏上他的唇。然後Spock將Jim推倒在床上，無視母親的死亡，將自己的欲望推進——

  
  
  
  
  


「明天的建交餐會，你陪我去吧，Bones。」Jim握著McCoy的手，嫵媚地笑著。他的頭髮在醫療灣燈光的照射下看起來異常金燦。

「嗯，不管怎樣，我會一直待在你身邊。」他也抓緊了Jim的手。

他會抓著Jim的手，直到時間的盡頭。


End file.
